lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Cronologia:Timeline parallela
Anni '70 * Jack viene operato di appendicite a 7 o 8 anni. Prima del 2004 * L'Isola viene sommersa. Frammento dell'America's Most Wanted * è ricercata per l'omicidio di Ryan Millner. Tra il 2003 e il 2004 [[Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack#Comic Con Video|'Fuori il negozio di pollo' ]] * vince la lotteria brindando alla sua fortuna. Dopo una vacanza in Australia, Hurley inaugura l'Outback Chicken a Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack. Mercoledì, 22 settembre 2004 * Sul volo , a viene data una piccola bottiglia di vodka dall'assistente di volo . Quando l'aereo inizia a tremare, lo rassicura dicendogli che è normale e che non c'è niente da aver paura. La turbolenza peggiora e Jack, nervoso, si siede finchè non termina. Il marito di Rose torna dalla toilette. Jack si incammina verso la toilette, notando un piccolo taglio sul suo collo guardandosi allo specchior. Quando Jack ritorna al suo posto, trova un uomo seduto accanto a lui. Ha la sensazione di averlo già incontrato prima, e l'uomo si presenta come . L'aereo continua il suo volo sull' Isola, che viene mostrata sommersa sott'acqua. * Jack si reca dinuovo alla toilette ed incontra , che sta aspettando un amico. esce dal bagno scontrandosi con Jack. Edward accompagna la donna al suo posto. dà una piccola spinta a Edward mentre sta ritornando al suo posto. Una volta seduto si imbatte in che parla con riguardo la sua attività commerciale "Mr. Clucks Chicken". Arzt chiede ad Hurley come è diventato il proprietario della compagnia, ed egli risponde che ha vinto alla lotteria e che l'ha comprata. Sawyer consiglia ad Hurley di non dire alla gente che ha vinto alla lotteria perchè potrebbero approfittarsi di lui. Hurley gli risponde che non gli è mai successo nulla di male e che è "il ragazzo vivo più fortunato del mondo". * sta guardando Rose e Bernard sull'aereo. le chiede come mai li stesse guardando e lei risponde dicendo che sembrano una coppia davvero felice. Jin le dce di abbottonare la sua maglia. Nel frattempo, sta leggendo il foglio di sicurezza dell'aereo. commenta dicendo che sta perdendo tempo perchè semmai l'aereo dovesse precipitare non ci sarebbe possibilità di sopravvivere. Locke lo corregge dicendogli che potrebbero sopravvivere ad un'atterraggio d'emergenza sull'acqua. Boone gli chiede come mai si trovasse in Australia, e John gli spiega che si trovava lì per un walkabout. Boone invece gli dice che si trovava lì per andare dalla sorella che usciva da una relazione, ma che lei non è voluta andare con lui. * Cindy chiede ai passeggeri se c'è un medico a bordo, e Jack si fa avanti. Gli spiega che un uomo si è rinchiuso in bagno e non risponde. dà un calcio alla porta aprendola, all'interno si trova una persona svenuta: si tratta di . Jack lo rianima estraendo un sacchetto di eroina dalla sua gola. * Charlie viene ammanettato e dice a Jack che avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo morire, perché era suo destino. Jack ritorna al suo posto e scopre che Desmond non è più lì. * I passeggeri si preparano a scendere dal atterrato a Los Angeles il 22 Settembre 2004 alle 10:15 del mattino. Charlie viene scortato fuori dall'aereo da due agenti della polizia. Scende anche il resto dei passeggeri, e Locke viene aiutato a salire sulla sua sedia a rotelle e spinto verso l'uscita. * Desmond sta cercando il nostro trasportatore del volo Oceanic 815 quand Hurley gli dice che è il numero 4. Desmond aiuta Claire con le sue valigie. * All'aeroporto, Jack viene chiamato al banco informazioni. Una volta lì gli comunicano di aver perso il feretro del padre. * After passing through customs, Kate asks Edward if she can use the bathroom. He reluctantly allows her to go. While in the toilet, Kate attempts to pick the lock on her handcuffs using a pen. Edward steps on a spring which fell from the pen and realizes she may be trying to pick the lock, and calls for her to open the door. Kate kicks the door open, knocks him unconscious and stealing his gun and his jacket to cover her handcuffs. She flees the toilet to an elevator, where she meets Sawyer. * Sun and Jin are questioned by security about the watch Jin has. They continue to search his bags to find a bag of money that he didn't declare at customs. One of the security officers escorts him away, while the other asks Sun if she speaks any English. She replies "no English." * As Sayid and Arzt collect their baggage, Kate makes her way to the taxi rank outside the airport. She attempts to get into a taxi, but reminds her that there is a line so she joins the back of the queue. Edward notices her, and she runs to a taxi, holding the driver at gunpoint. is also in the taxi. * Jack encounters Locke while waiting for more information about the missing coffin. Jack tells him they lost his father, and Locke remarks that they only lost his body. Locke then explains that they lost his case full of knives. Jack asks him how he ended up in a wheelchair, and explains he's a spinal surgeon. Locke says his condition is irreversible, but Jack believes "nothing is irreversible. Jack hands him a business card and offers him a free consult. * Desmond is picked up in a limousine by , and is driven to the offices of , his employer. Upon arriving, he is instructed by Widmore to pick up the recently arrested Charlie Pace, and look after him, as he is to perform that evening at a fundraiser arranged by Widmore's wife. * After picking Charlie up, Desmond and Charlie have a conversation at a bar where Charlie describes a vision of "true love" he had while unconscious on the flight. Later, in an attempt to show him what he means, Charlie drives they're car off a pier into the ocean. Desmond rescues Charlie from the sinking car, and while underwater, has a brief flash of memory of Charlie's death in the main timeline. * Desmond and Charlie are taken to St. Sebastian Hospital, where Desmond is given an MRI scan. While being scanned, he has several visions of Penelope Widmore and, realizing that he loves her, exits the machine and finds Charlie, encountering Jack along the way. Charlie tells him to not worry about him, and focus on finding Penny. * Desmond arrives at Eloise's fundraiser, and informs her that Charlie will not be able to attend. Upon hearing that Penny is a guest at the fundraiser he presses Eloise for information, but is turned down. On his way out, he is met by Daniel Widmore, who talks to him about love in a similar manner to Charlie, tells him he thinks he detonated a nuclear bomb to create the world they are living in, and gives him directions to find Penny, who is his half-sister. * Desmond meets Penny at a stadium, and upon shaking her hand, briefly passes out. Upon waking, he sets a coffee date with her, then returns to his limousine, where he asks Minkowski to procure the manifest for Oceanic Flight 815, saying he has to show the passengers something. * runs from the Marshal and hijacks a taxi. As they pull up to some traffic lights, the driver of the cab flees, leaving a pregnant Claire alone with Kate. Kate takes the wheel and demands Claire's purse before letter her out of the taxi. *Kate drives the taxi to a garage, where she pays the mechanic $200 to remove her handcuffs with a punch press. She goes to the bathroom to change her clothes, however she finds nothing but baby care items in the bags she stole from Claire. *A while later, Kate finds Claire waiting for a bus. She asks Claire where she was going before the taxi was hijacked, and she explains she was on her way to meet a couple who are going to adopt her baby. Kate offers to give her a ride to the house, and Claire accepts. *When they arrive at the couples house, a woman named Lindsey Baskum answers the door. She explains that her husband has just left her, and she cannot adopt the baby alone. At this moment, Claire begins to go into an early labour. *Kate takes Claire to Angel of Mercy Hospital and accompanies her inside. She goes to get a doctor, who is revealed to be Ethan Goodspeed. Dr. Goodspeed explains to Claire that she can have her baby today if she wanted to, but Claire tells him she is not ready. *As Claire looks at a sonogram of her baby (which she has named Aaron), Detective Rasmussen enter the room looking for . Claire tells her that she was just the cab driver and has already left. After they leave, Kate comes out of her hiding place. Claire gives Kate her credit card as a thanks for helping her, and Kate leaves the room. * ritorna a casa dall'aeroporto. As he attempts to leave his car, his wheelchair lift gets stuck. Locke tries to roll off but falls out of his chair, setting off the sprinklers on the lawn. comes out of the house and assists him. *While Locke is having a bath, Helen expresses frustration over their wedding arrangements. She finds the business card that gave to Locke at lost luggage and advises Locke to call him, suggesting that it was destiny that made them meet. * arrives in a cab at the house of his brother and his wife . *At dinner, Omer receives a phone call. Nadia asks Sayid why he did not reply to her letters; her son Sam reveals that Sayid carries a photo of Nadia in his bag. *That night, Omer wakes Sayid and tells him that he has borrowed money from a man who is now extorting him. He asks Sayid to help, but Sayid turns him down. * meets with Ava at a motel for sex. At 8:42pm, Ford hurriedly prepares to leave for a nine o'clock meeting, but when he picks up his briefcase, it falls open to reveal a large amount of cash. Ava pulls a gun on Ford, insisting that she recognizes a pigeon-drop because her husband is a con-man. Ford claims that the motel is surrounded by police, and explains that all he wants Ava to do is take the briefcase, which contains a tracking device, to her husband so that the police can find him. Ava calls Ford's bluff, and Ford says the word "LaFleur," which signals his partner to lead the police into the room and arrest Ava. * is released from custody and leaves customs at LAX without the $25,000 he was carrying. Frustrated for missing his business meeting he and Sun return to a LA area hotel where they they end up having sex. Giovedì, 23 settembre 2004 * returns to work at the box company, where he is confronted by his boss, . He questions Locke about missing a conference in Sydney which John lies about attending. Randy reveals he knows John did not attend the conference and demands to know where he was. Locke pleads with him to call it his "vacation week" and says what he was doing is personal. Randy fires him on the spot, giving him a mocking salute. * In the parking lot, John is unable to get into his van, which he had parked in a regular spot, as opposed to a handicapped spot. He tries to lower the wheelchair lift but it stops short of hitting the car. Locke starts to hit the car, when , the owner of the car steps out of the building, telling John that he is also the owner of the company. After introducing themselves, Hurley gives John the number to a temp agency he owns, before telling him that “things are gonna work out”. * Later, at the temp agency, an interviewer asks John what kind of animal he would consider himself and whether he is a "people person." John asks to speak to her supervisor, who turns out to be . Locke stubbornly requests a job in construction, which Rose responds would not be a good match and that experience is not the issue. She asks him to be realistic, to which John indignantly asks what she knows about being realistic. Rose explains that she has terminal cancer and how she had to get past her denial and continue living whatever life she had left. This seems to convince him to be more realistic. * is attacked outside his dry-cleaning establishment. He is badly beaten, and receives a punctured lung; he is taken to St. Sebastian Hospital, where and are told of his condition, and is seen on shift. *That evening, Sayid repairs a vase which Nadia's children broke while playing with the boomerang he brought them from Australia. Nadia confronts him about his feelings for her, asking him why he encouraged her to marry his brother when he clearly loved her himself. He tells her that he does not deserve her. * calls numbers from a list of men named . arrives with coffee and inquires after Ford's trip to Palm Springs. Straume reminds Ford that he has a blind-date that evening with a woman who works with his . Straume insists that Ford can always be honest with him, but Ford insists that he's keeping no secrets. * That night, Ford arrives at a restaurant and meets . Over dinner, Ford explains to Charlotte why he became a detective. The two return to Ford's apartment. Venerdì, 24 settembre 2004 *John is woken at 6:15am by his alarm clock. After getting dressed, he decides to call Dr. Jack Shephard and reaches his office. The receptionist answers and asks "can I help you?", but he changes his mind telling her "no you can't" and hangs up as Helen walks in the room. She asks who he was calling, and after initially telling her it was no one, he tells her he called Dr. Shephard but is not going to see him. John tells her he was fired, as the Oceanic courier calls with his lost luggage. He explains to her that he was in Sydney to go on a walkabout, but they wouldn't let him. He then tells her that he is sick of imagining what his life would be like if he wasn't a wheelchair, and he doesn't want Helen to waste her life waiting for a miracle, because it's not going to happen. She assures him that there are miracles and the only thing she was waiting for, was him. *John inizia il suo nuovo lavoro come insegnante in una scuola superiore. *Nella sala insegnanti, un professore si lamenta dei suoi colleghi che non hanno cura della caffettiera. Locke si avvicina e dice che stava sperando in un thè. L'altro professore lo invita ad una "bevuta tra gentleman" e si presenta come" , insegnante di storia europea". John si presenta come "John Locke, sostituto". *Jack arrives home to his LA apartment. While changing, he notices an appendectomy scar on his stomach. When calls to ask for help finding will, Jack asks about the scar. She says he had his appendix removed when he was seven or eight after he collapsed at school. Jack seems to have trouble remembering this. Noticing the time, he suddenly ends the call with his mother. *Jack rushes to St. Mary's Academy to pick up David, his son, from school. He apologizes for being late, but David seems dissatisfied. Back at home, Jack tries to engage David in conversation, but he wants nothing to do with his father, noting that they only see each other once a month and he just wants to "get through it." *Jack goes to his mother's house to help look for the will. They talk about David; Jack talks about how he was terrified of his father when he was younger, and Margo suggests that maybe David is similarly scared of Jack and that Jack should talk to him about it. Finding the will, Margo looks confused and asks if his father ever mentioned someone named . *Jack torna a casa con una pizza, desideroso di parlare col figlio, che però non si trova a casa. Jack lo cerca in giro, andando a casa della David's mother's. Jack riesce ad entrare perchè sa della chiave nascosta sotto una statuetta e va subito nella stanza del figlio. Ascolta i 2 messaggi lasciati in segreteria: il primo è stato stato lasciato da Williams Conservatory e confermava l'audizione per David alle 7 del pomeriggio dello stesso giorno. Il secondo si tratta di una commovente chiamata dello stesso Jack che sentiva il bisogno di parlare con suo figlio subito dopo la morte del padre. *Jack rushes to the Conservatory and manages to see part of David's audition. He meets who remarks that it is unfair to place so much pressure on kids and tells Jack that his son "has a gift." Jack waits for David outside. David admits that he didn't want Jack to know about the audition or his music studies because he was scared of Jack seeing him fail. Jack tells David about the problems he had with his own father and how he never wants David to feel that way. He says that David could never be a failure in his eyes and the two go home together. * Dopo una notte di sesso, trova per caso una cartella con su scritto "SAWYER" in un cassetto e James la sbatte fuori dal suo appartamento. * Ford arriva a lavoro, passing , who has come for his , and encountering Straume, who confronts Ford with a credit card statement that indicates that Ford was in Sydney invece che Palm Springs; Ford insists that what he was doing in Australia is his own business; Straume tells Ford they can't be partners if Ford is going to lie to him and leaves. * Ford makes himself a frozen dinner at his apartment and watches an episode of Little House on the Prairie; regretful of his behavior, Ford heads to Charlotte's apartment to apologize, but she tells him he ruined his chance with her. Dopo il 24 settembre 2004 *Il preside Reynolds costringe Ben a cancellare i suoi incontri col "club della storia" and keep detention all week instead. *Arzt e Locke ascoltano il punto di vista di Ben sull'attuale amministrazione scolastica e Locke suggerisce che Ben potrebbe essere il preside. *Alex interrupts Ben and his father as they are eating frozen TV dinners and discussing the DHARMA Initiative and the island. She asks why he didn't meet with the history club after school because she was hoping he could tutor her for her AP exam. *Ben tutors Alex and she tells him in confidence that Principal Reynolds and the school nurse are having a relationship on school grounds. *Ben asks Arzt if he can use his knowledge about computers to access Nurse Kondracki's e-mail account and tells him about her relationship with the principal. Once Ben agrees to Arzt's demands and gains access to her account he goes to the principal's office to blackmail him into resigning his position and recommending Ben as his replacement. Reynolds in turn shows Ben an e-mail from Alex requesting a recommendation letter. *In Principal Reynolds' office, Alex tells Ben about the glowing recommendation letter Reynolds wrote for her, and Ben tells her that Reynolds has found someone else to cover the detentions so that Ben could meet with the history club. Il giorno dopo una settimana dal 22 settembre *Alla cerimonia ospitata da , Hurley riceve un premio dal Golden State Natural History Museum come "Uomo dell'anno". Una settimana dopo il 22 settembre * Ford incontra Straume nella sua auto and gli mostra la cartella "SAWYER", spigandogli che quando aveva 9 anni, a grifter conned his mother, causing his father to kill her and himself. Ford claims that he was been searching for "Sawyer" since he left the Academy, and that he was in Sydney running down a lead, which turned out to be the name of Anthony Cooper. He explains that when he finds "Sawyer" he intends to kill him, and that he didn't tell Straume about the file because he knew Straume would try to talk him out of his plan. Straume admits that he would have, and a moment later, a car crashes into Ford's and the driver flees the scene. Ford and Straume give chase along with the uniformed officers, and Ford tackles the suspect against a wall to discover that it is . He appears to recognize her from the airport. *In the morning after spending a night together, Sun and Jin are startled by a knock on the hotel door. Keamy and later followed by Omar enter while Jin hides in the bathroom and Sun gives Keamy the gold watch from her father. Later, they are joined by Mikhail where Jin explains the money was taken by US Customs. Keamy takes Jin to the restaurant, while Mikhail takes Sun to the bank. Martin ties Jin up in the freezer, while Omar goes to get Sayid. *As Sayid prepares to pick up his niece and nephew from school, he is intercepted by Omar and another man, who implicitly threatens the children. Sayid agrees to go with them. *Sayid is taken to meet Keamy in a restaurant kitchen. Keamy is revealed as the man who lent money to Omer. Keamy denies having put Omer in the hospital, and Sayid attacks Omar, stealing his gun. When the other henchman tries to shoot Sayid, he pushes Omar in the path of the bullet. He then shoots the other henchman and Keamy, ignoring Keamy's attempt to bargain for his life; Sayid leaves all three men for dead. *Sayid discovers gagged and bound in the restaurant's walk-in freezer. *Jin hears shoot Martin and his henchmen. Sayid finds Jin in the freezer and gives him a box cutter to free himself. Mikhail returns to the restaurant with Sun. Mikhail and Jin struggle and Sun is accidentally shot in the abdomen. After Jin shoots Mikhail in his eye he leaves with Sun who tells him she is pregnant. *Hurley meets , who asks if he believes two people can be connected like soul mates. *Desmond, after attaining the Oceanic 815 flight manifest, finds Hurley at an Outback Chicken restaurant, encouraging him to seek her up and find out what she meant. *Hurley visits Libby at Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute, where she explains she started having memories of knowing Hurley (in the original timeline) after seeing him on one of his TV commercials. Hurley invites Libby out for a picnic on the beach. *On their date, Libby kisses Hurley, and he gets the memories from the original timeline. Desmond watches the scene of events from his car. *Desmond sits in his car outside a school when Ben Linus knocks on his window, questioning him about his business at a children's school. After making up a lie about scouting out for a school for his son, Desmond intentionally runs his car into John Locke, who is badly injured but alive. *Locke is being rushed to the hospital. Ben, who is also in the ambulance, is asked by the EMT who is Locke's closest relative, but Ben does not know. Locke is able to faintly respond with Helen, his fiancee. They arrive at the hospital at exactly the same time as Sun and Jin. On their respective gurneys Sun becomes freighted at the sight of Locke. *In a Los Angeles Police precinct, Sawyer reads Kate's file and points out she is wanted for murder despite Kate's claim of being innocent. Kate notes that Sawyer must have known she was a fugitive back at LAX and that the reason why he did not arrest her then was because he did not want anyone to know he was in Australia. Just then Miles interrupts and says there was a homicide at a restaurant and shows Sawyer a surveillance tape of Sayid leaving the scene of the crime. *Claire arrives at an office building that houses an adoption agency. At the front desk, she is approached by Desmond and the two recognize each other from the baggage claim at LAX. Desmond suggests that Claire meet with a lawyer to facilitate the adoption process and recommends a lawyer friend of his, . Ilana asks Claire if she is in fact Claire Littleton from Australia. When Claire confirms and much to Ilana's surprise, she asks her to wait in the office. *Sayid arrives back at Nadia's home. He hurriedly begins to pack and tell Nadia that he will never be able to see her again and that Omar's problem has been taken care of. Just then, there is a knock at the door. Miles enters and begins to question Nadia. Sayid sneaks out the back door where he is tripped and subsequently arrested by Sawyer. *Jack and David arrive at the same office complex that Claire went to in order to go over Christian's will. Ilana introduces Jack and David to Claire and reveals that she is in fact Jack's half sister. Before Jack can completely comprehend the revelation, his cell phone rings. After a quick conversation he apologies and tells Ilana and Claire that there has been a medical emergency and that he is needed at the hospital. *In the recovery room, Sun awakens and in turns wakens Jin. Jin explains to her that the surgery was a success and that they baby is okay. Jack arrives at the hospital and preps for surgery learning that the patient already suffered from a broken spine. As Jack is about to begin the procedure, he looks into the surgical mirror and recognizes John Locke. *John Locke awaken from surgery where he finds Dr. Jack Shepard who informs him that the procedure was a success. Jack goes on to tell him that he believes Locke is a candidate for a new spinal procedure that if successful could heal Locke's paralysis. Locke, however, declines the surgery. *Jack seeks out Dr. Bernard Nadler, who performed emergency oral surgery on Locke 3 years earlier. Jack confesses that he is looking for information regarding how Locke was originally paralyzed. Refusing to breach doctor/patient confidentiality, Bernard instead supplies the name of the person whom Locke was brought into surgery with, Anthony Cooper. *Jack goes to a nursing home where he attempts to have the nurse bring him to see Anthony Cooper. Just then, Helen arrives and asks Jack what he is doing visiting Cooper. Helen reaffirms Locke's wish to not have the surgery, but after some convincing she brings Jack to see him. Helen introduces Cooper as Locke's father, however he appears to be in a vegetative state. *Back at the hospital, Jack watches over Locke in recovery as Claire arrives. Claire tells Jack she is interested to see if he knows anything about the music box their father Christian bequeath in to her in his will. When Jack says he's not sure, Claire thanks him and goes to leave back to her hotel, Jack offers her to stay with him since they are family. *Locke is later being wheeled out of the hospital where he is approached by Jack. Jack tells him that he went to go visit his father in an attempt to understand why Locke is not interested in the surgery. Locke explains that he has incredible guilt over the fact that he was responsible for putting his father in his current state when the two were involved in a small plane crash that Locke, newly licensed, was flying. Jack revisits the conversation they had at the lost luggage counter at LAX where Locke told Jack he needs to let his father go. Jack explains that Locke must now try and do the same. *Jack awakens and upon looking into a mirror, notices the cut on his neck he first saw on Oceanic 815. He proceeds to have breakfast with his son, David, and half-sister, Claire. During the meal, Desmond Hume calls posing as an Oceanic employee telling Jack that they have located the coffin of his deceased father, Christian. *Locke returns to work at the high school where he is watched from afar by Desmond in his car. Dr. Ben Linus, remembering him as the driver of the car who ran down Locke days prior confronts Desmond. Turning hostile, Desmond punches Ben repeatedly onto the hood of his car which triggers memories of the original time line for Ben (Dead is Dead). *In the nurse's office, Ben receives treatment for his wounds as Locke enters. Ben informs Locke that he was attacked by the man who ran him down and that Desmond told him that his intention is to fix Locke. *At a LAPD precinct, a police officer escorts Desmond to Detective Ford's desk where Desmond confesses that he ran down Locke. Sawyer proceeds to place him into a holding cell with previously captured Sayid and Kate. *After school, Ben is greeted by his student Alex who invites him over for dinner with her and her mother, Danielle Rousseau, as a thank you for everything he has done. At dinner, Danielle tells Ben that Alex's birth father died when Alex was 2 years old and that Ben is the closest thing she has had to a father since. *Later that day, Locke visits Dr. Jack Shepard in his office where Locke recounts the coincidence that he and Jack were both on Oceanic 815 and that he also successfully performed surgery on him that saved his life. Locke goes on to tell him the information that Ben has told him concerning Desmond leading him to believe that perhaps Jack should attempt the surgery that could cure his spinal injury. *Back at the LAPD precinct, Saywer informs the 3 prisoners that they are being transferred to LA county. During the van ride, Desmond strikes a deal with Kate and Sayid that if he helps them escape they need to do something for him in return. The driver pulls over and opens the back door revealing herself to be officer Ana Lucia. Moments later, Hurley arrives and pays off Ana Lucia for her role in the escape. After she drives away, Desmond tasks Hurley to take Sayid to a concert while he takes Kate off to the do same. *Christian Shephard's coffin arrives at LAX and is brought to Eloise's church where it is signed for by Desmond. Kate demans to know who Desmond is and why he busted her out of jail. He tells her that he is a friend and that he wants to leave and that if she goes to the concert wit him, he will show her how. Across town, Hurley takes Sayid to Flightline Motel in order to jog Sayid's memory from his earlier life. Hurley goes up to one of the hotel rooms and meets with Charlie under the pretense to bring him to the concert. When Charlie declines, Hurley shoots him in the back with a tranquilizer gun. *Hurley and Sayid arrive at the benefit concert where they drop off an unconscious Charlie. They are spotted by a suspicious Miles who radios to detective James Ford that Sayid is perhaps on the loose and that he should check on Sun Paik as she could be in danger. *At St. Sebastian's Hospital, Dr. Juliet Carlson comes in to give Sun an ultrasound. The ultrasound triggers memories of their original lives for both Sun and Jin. Jack preps Locke for surgery and Locke asks if the airline ever found his father's coffin to which Jack replies that it will in fact be arriving tonight. In the hallway, Juliet meets with Jack followed by David to pick up the benefit concert tickets. Jack states that he has a surgery to perform and that he will be try to make it to the concert but David should bring Claire instead. *Hurley and Sayid pull up outside a bar where they witness a fight between two men followed by a woman who is then thrown to the ground. Sayid quickly intervenes and fights off the attacker and saves Shannon. Pulling her up, they both regain the memories of their past lives and kiss. One of the participants in the fight, Boone, walks up to Hurley's car and reflect on their work. *At the benefit concert it about the start, Juliet is paged to return to the hospital and leaves David and Claire together. In the dressing room, Charlotte wakes up Charlie and tells him he's about to go on stage. Overhearing the conversation is Daniel who meets Charlotte and they exchange a few words. As Drive Shaft performs, Eloise Hawking approaches Desmond and reprimands him for the work he's been doing with the Oceanic 815 passengers. Desmond doesn't apologize but assures Eloise that he will not take her son Daniel with him. Claire suddenly begins to have contractions and runs back stage where she is followed by Kate and soon begins going into labor. Kate assists and so triggers the memory of her previous life. Aaron is soon born and when Claire holds her, her life memory returns to her as well. Charlie comes to bring blankets and his memory suddenly returns. Desmond arrives and asks Kate if she understands, which she affirms. *Locke is wheeled into the recovery room after surgery where he awakens to feeling of sensation is his legs. He wiggles his toes and regains the memory of his former life. Jack, also present in the room, experiences a brief flash but ignores it and tells John he needs to rest. Sawyer finds Sun and Jin checking out of the hospital where he shows them Sayid's mug shot and that he is there to keep them safe. Sun and Jin decline and with a smile tell a confused Sawyer they will see him there. In the hallway, Jack directs Sawyer to a vending machine where he is soon met by Juliet. Juliet helps Sawyer retrieve a candy bar that is jammed in the machine and as she hands it to him they both experience flashes of their former life. They rejoice and kiss. *Jack arrives to the benefit concert after it concludes and is greeted by Kate who tells him that she misses and and hold his face in her hands which triggers another brief flash for Jack who becomes very confused. Kate promises him that is she comes with her he will understand. Outside the church Locke arrives and wheels he way up to the door where he is met by Ben. Ben apologies for all the things that he has down to Locke to which Locke accepts. Ben mentions that he knows Locke doesn't need need his wheelchair and so Locke stands and walks in. At the door Hurley tells Ben that he was a great #2 to which Ben returns the compliment. *Jack arrives at the church with Kate and enters through the back entrance where he finds his father's coffin. When he touches it he is flooded with memories of his past life. He is then greeted by his father, who explains to him to Jack that he has died along with everyone else that he has met. Christian goes on to explain that this place is a place they all created to find each other and that the time has come to move on. Jack enters the main room of the church where he greats many of the passengers from Oceanic 815 in addition to Juliet, Penny, and Desmond. As they all take their seats, Christian pats Jack on the shoulder and leaves through through the front door which engulfs the church into a very bright white light. en:Timeline:Flash-sideways timeline de:Zeitstrahl:Alternative Zeitlinie he:ציר הזמן: המציאות של ההבזק למרחב fr:Chronologie alternative ru:Временная линия: альтернативная реальность Category:Storyline